1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system that fuses two or more data streams from different devices into a single environment and then provides that environment to users that can be remotely located and allows the users to control the different devices that provide the data streams from their remote locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Working in virtual environments often is highly heterogeneous in nature and this makes it difficult to access all the information required. An intuitive natural workspace is required to enable better faster decision-making and improved time to insight. Remote access to visual streams and complete scenarios is an essential part of a networked working environment. Interaction and control of a collaborative environment by all participants is a need in the field of complex problem solving. Remote sharing of a collaborative environment is also a problem today. Presenting large amounts of complex data in a timely fashion during collaboration is also needed. Making teleconferencing, large complex datasets and tools to solve problems presented to the collaborators is also an issue that is wanting of a solution. Current technologies do not adequately support these issues in an integrated and scalable architecture.
What is needed is a system that will provide a solution to these problems.